KaraokeNCIS
by LawAndOrderSVU3
Summary: The NCIS gang with their very own Director Shepard go to a local karaoke bar to compete to win money for charity before Christmas. Unknown to Gibbs and Jenny, the team devise a plan to get them together for the holidays. Sort of a song fanfic and ships
1. Chapter 1

It was a typical Friday afternoon. The only difference was that it was almost Christmas Eve. Ziva was reading one a book on American slang, McGee was writing some ideas in his new Deep Six series, Tony was well…being Tony, and Gibbs was going over some cold cases. They had no cases and if it continued, they could leave by 0500 that is until a message popped up. *Ding* they all stopped what they were doing and looked up. They were all confused. They all clicked opened their message box and an email from Abby was shown:

_**Tomorrow Night at Maggie's Rock & Roll Bar**_

_**Come tomorrow night for a day of fun, laughs, food, singing, and drinks.**_

_**Help raise money for the CHILDREN'S CANCER FOUNDATION this Christmas**_

_**Please R.S.V.P to this email if you would like to join (Gibbs I know you're reading this you have to go)**_

_**Teams would be ordered by or you can pick your own.**_

_**The team that wins receives $500,000 for the charity**_

_**Courtesy of the Goth Forensic Scientist Abby and Director Jennifer Shepard**_

After reading the email they all looked at each other. Tony was the first to break the silence.

"Well I'm in" He grinned his thousand dollar grin at Ziva, and she just scolded him. "I'm in too"

Everyone turned their heads to the Probie on the corner. Of course, he would do anything for Abby. He was like a mad love-struck dog.

"Guess I'm in too." Ziva finally said after thinking about it.

Everyone turned their heads at Gibbs and he just stared at them and got out of his seat. He toke two steps at a time up to the director's office.

Tony: Oooooohhhh What do you thinks going to happen

Ziva: Do you have to get into everyone's earwax

McGee just makes a face of disgust.

Tony: It's bee's wax Ziva, Bee's wax!

Ziva: Same thing no?

They all sighed at went back to work

Gibbs climbed to the top of the stairs and opened the doors to go in. Cynthia was there, but of course he just ignored her and went in anyways.

Jenny was startled by the door slamming open.

Without even looking up she could tell who it was, "Jethro, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"What is this?" He toke out the E-mail Abby had sent him and showed her it.

"Ahh, I see you got your E-mail. Surprised you even know how to use it."

"Stop with the jokes Jen, Do I really have to go to this thing?"

"Yes Jethro. This year SecNav wants all NCIS members there and you are part of NCIS. Plus last year you didn't show-up."

"And what makes the difference this year."

"Abby wants you to go."

With that sentence he storms out the door shutting it hard.

Jenny sighs and goes back to her paper work.

Back in the bullpen, Gibbs storms down and grabs his sig, badge, and coat. "Going for a coffee break, you guys go home."

Once the metal doors closed on the elevator, Tony turns to his fellow team mates.

"Do you guys really think he's going?"

Ziva: "He must be going. He said so himself"

McGee: "And I don't think he was happy about it."

Just then an instant message pops up on everyone's screen

_**(VampireDogs4U has signed in)**_

_**(Uknowzos195 has joined the chat)**_

_**(ElfLordMaster55 has joined the chat)**_

_**(MossadNinja12 has joined the chat)**_

_**VampireDogs4U:**__ Hey guys, meeting my lab ASAP _

_**ElfLordMaster55: **__Why cant we just talk on here? :?_

_**VampireDogs4U: **__Because I need to tell u guys something…._

_**MossadNinja12:**__ We'll be in your lab in 5 min. Abby_

_**Uknowzos195:**__ KK sure Abs be down soon :P_

_**VampireDogs4U:**__ YAY okay see you soon._

_**(VampireDogs4U has signed out)**_

_**(Uknowzos195 has signed out)**_

_**(ElfLordMaster55 has signed out)**_

_**(MossadNinja12 has signed out)**_

The three remaining team members soon head down to Abby's lab to see what she wants and why it's so important.

_**5 min. later:**_

"HEY-OOOO!" Tony shouted over the load pounding music going around in the lab.

Ziva and McGee just winced as they were just standing right next to him. Abby spun around in her chair and grabbed the metal table in front so she'd stop spinning. The preppy goth grabbed the remote and lowered the music down.

"Hey guys!"

They all replied a "Hi" in unison.

McGee was the first to talk, "So what was so important that we couldn't talk upstairs?"

Abby: " That McGee is a very good question."

She hopped off the chair and went into her inner office/lab. She sat down on her computer desk chair and the others crowed behind her. She clicked a button on the keyboard and out came a document stating "**LOVE PLAN**". They skimmed through the rest and the key words they say were, _Gibbs, Jenny, Fall in love, at the karaoke, or before Christmas, you in? _They blinked and had the read it a couple of times to makes sure they see the right thing.

McGee: "So you us to make sure that Boss and Director get together?"

Abby: "Yup! So you guys in!"

Tony and Ziva: "I'm in!"

Eventually McGee sighed and nodded his head. He would want to see Gibbs happy for once and it was clear as day to anyone that saw him and Jenny together that they loved each other. They were just too damn stubborn to do anything about it.

Ziva agreed because she would like to see her friend happy for once and she knew only Gibbs could make her that happy.

Tony just agreed for the fun of things, but he would like to see Boss happy for once.

"YAY!" Abby screeched and everyone had to cover their ears.

"Okay guys here's the plan…."


	2. AND IT BEGINS Sort Of :

**A/N HEYYY GUYS :) Last chapter was pretty short for me so I'll try to make this longer. I hope you guys like it so far. I can't upload FAMILY LOVE OR NOT because I've been traveling these days and I'm writing this on my phone and ^ story is very long.**

The next day it had gone by pretty fast. They had a fast open and close case and sooner or later they were leaving for the day to get ready for tonight.

**Tony's apartment:**

Tony walked into his apartment and threw his keys onto the clear bowl on the kitchen island. He mentally screamed at himself. There was an hour till they had to be at the bar and HE HAD ABSOLUTLY NO IDEA WHAT TO WEAR! Yes it was something he usually wasn't worried about, but Ziva was going and he wanted to dress nice and sharp. He sighed in frustration and decided to take a shower then think about it.

**Tim's apartment:**

He drove his red convertible in to his apartment building's private parking lot. He parked, toke the keys out of the ignition, and strode to the elevator. He palm was sticky from sweat. He was nervous. Abby was going to be there and he was shaking because of it. Even though they broke it, he still has feelings for her and hopes she's ready for a better relationship.

**Gibb's house:**

Why did he agree to go to this damn-ass, crappy singing thing. Maybe it was the fact that Jenny was going to be there and Abby wanted him to. Sighing he drove up to his house and got out of his truck. He locked the car and went into to the kitchen to put his keys down and turned to the coat hook to hook on his jacket. He put his shoes next the door and strode up to the bedroom shower to clean up for the night.

**Jenny's townhouse:**

Jenny was sitting on the living room couch, reading; when she heard a car come onto her drive way and the doorbell ring. She placed the bookmark in her place and walked to the door to have it swing open and a Goth attack her with a gigantic bear hug.

"Abby….Need…Air…" She breathed out, barely

"Sorry Jenny, I'm just so excited!" The Goth reluctantly let go of her.

Jenny chucked and replied, "I know so am I. You can drop your bags upstairs in my bedroom."

"Kay!" She grabbed the bags that she threw on the floor and hopped up the stairs, her boots thumping on the stair case.

She then turned to her best friend. "Shalom Ziva" She gave her a smile and opened the door for her to come in.

Ziva stepped in and put her bags down to hug her friend. "Shalom Jen, Abby can't wear quite boots can she."

She smiled and Jenny let out a throaty laugh. "No she can't, but that's what makes her Abby."

Nodding in agreement, Ziva picked up her bags, while Jenny closed the door. They had all agreed to meet up at Jenny's house to get ready.

While doing some chatting they walked up the stairs and into Jenny's bedroom. There, they saw Abby dashing across the room, spreading the make-up across the antique Paris vanity on the right side of the bed.

Abby turned her head once she placed the blush brush into the container, and faced the two at the door. "EPPPPPP THIS IS GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN!"

"Abby quite down I still live in a quiet neighborhood." Jenny said in a load whisper.

She apologized and got up from the vanity chair. "I'm just so excited." She said with a big smile on her face.

This time Ziva stepped up, put their clothes and bags on the bed bottom chest, and turned to answer the Goth. "Abby we are all excited."

Jenny just smiled and turned to her two friends. "Abby did you manage to call Ducky and Jimmy?"

"No" she shook her head in response.

"No?"

Ziva sat down next to her. "She had evidence to do, so I called."

"Oh, okay so let's get started shall we?" Jenny stood up and she had a mischievous grin on her face. They returned the grin and shook her heads to agree. "You guys can use the showers in the guest bedroom and the one downstairs. They took their bath towels and toiletries and went to separate baths.

_**30 minutes later after a lavender and vanilla smelling shower :) ~**_

Jenny came out of the shower wrapped in a towel and her hair dried. Moments later so did Ziva and Abby.

Jenny: "Okay so what are you guys wearing to this thing?"

Abby and Ziva grabbed the two dress bags hanging in the closet and brought it to her.

Jenny: "So who wants to show first" she said with a smile.

Abby raised her hand up and started grunting like a kindergartener. "Oh…Me…Pick me, Pick me!"

Ziva just shook her head and held an inner laughter, while Jenny said go ahead.

Abby squealed and opened up the bag. She pulled out a thigh length, spaghetti strap, black dress, with ruffles waist below.

Ziva: "Wow Abby that's very pretty."

Abby: "Thanks. What do you think Jenny?"

Jenny looked at the Goth's face and smiled. "I'm surprised there are no skulls."

They all let out a hearty laugh. "Well you said Mr. SecNav is going to be there so no skulls.

Ziva nodded her head in agreement. "Okay my turn. She opened up her bag and pulled out an ankle length, navy blue V-neck dress, with the whole back bare until the dress hits her waist.

Jenny smirked at her friend. "Very sexy David."

Abby laughed at the Director's playfulness. Ziva ended up blushing so red.

Abby spoke up after a minute of giggling. "Okay, Jenny your turn."

Jenny stood up and walked to her closet. She pulled out a deep green, strapless, ruffled dress that just hit her knees.

"What there were no shorter dresses?" Ziva joked.

Abby laughed and this time Jen blushed a bright pink. "Well that would be inappropriate as Director."

When Abby settled down she spoke. "You're not wearing that because our certain silver hair daddy is going to be there right."

Abby smiled when Jenny blushed even deeper.

Ziva had to smile at her friend. "It's very pretty. Right Abby?"

"And Sexy" Abby wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

Jen: "Oh shut up. We should change and get ready we have an hour before we have to be there."

Tony and McGee decided to go to the bar together. McGee got out of his apartment wearing black dress pants with matching shoes, a dark blue shirt and a black Armani jacket. He got into his convertible and drove the 20 minutes to Tony's house. He honked his car horn and Tony came out.

Tony came out and got into the passenger seat. After buckling his seat belt he noticed that Tim was staring at him. "What are you looking at Probie?"

McGee let out a low whistle. "You look nice Tony. Dressed like that for Ziva?"

Tony was wearing navy blue jeans, black shoes, a light blue dress shirt, and a black sleek jacket. He glared at the Probie. "Shut up and drive, Boss called saying he was already there."

With that McGee shifted into drive and pulled out to drive to the bar.

_**Maggie's Rock & Roll Bar:**_

Gibbs entered the bar and spotted Ducky with Palmer at the table right of the stage, where a guy and SecNav were talking. He walked to the table and saw that Palmer was in jeans and a tee, while Ducky was in a black tie suit.

Ducky was first to spot him. "Jethro! Come sit down."

He pulled out a chair and sat down. Moments later Tony and McGee came in.

"Hey Boss." The two said in unison. Gibbs nodded in reply. All they needed was the 3 girls to show up.

Gibbs and everyone else didn't notice the 3 girls walk in because they were in a deep conversation.

Jenny grunted and Gibbs turned around and everyone else looked at the three. Gibbs had to force his jaw from dropping. The dress Jenny was wearing hugged every curve of her body, while her black heels made her long legs look miles, and her hair, he thought, her hair looked marvelous the way it was let down and curly.

After everyone said their greetings;

Jenny admitted that she was surprised with Gibbs apparel. He was wearing black dress shoes, dark jeans that were almost black, and a light blue, almost white, polo shirt. He looked sexy in her eyes, and she thought when di he never looked sexy. And his hair, all messy and just enough silver to make him incredibly handsome. She had to stop herself from drooling.

As for Tony and McGee, they were drooling a bit. Abby was wearing her dress and black platform boots with her hair in a bun, while just some strands of hair framed her face.

Oh poor, poor Tony. Ziva with her long, bare back dress. She was killing Tony practically.

"McGee eyes up here!" Everyone snapped out of their trance and started laughing a bit, while McGee's cheeks turned a bright pink.

Jethro got out of his seat and pulled out his chair for Jenny.

Jen blushed and sat down. She turned her head to face his, "So…do you approve or do I have to go home and change again?"

Gibbs took the seat next to her and faced her. He let out his half-smirk that made Jenny love him just a little more. "You look absolutely gorgeous, lovely, beautiful, stunning…."he let out a James Bond voice "and dashing." He smiled even more when Jenny smiled and turned her face to look at her shoes. "That answer your question?" She nodded her head up and down.

While that was happening Ziva had pulled up a chair next to Tony. "Tony, you look very nice."

"Thanks." He rubbed his hand on his neck he was nervous.

McGee had pulled out a chair for Abby when she came by.

"Thanks Timmy." She let out a big only-Abby smile.

"No problem" He wiped his sweaty palms on his pants. He thought to himself 'God why can't I act like Gibbs around women, at least Tony'

After about 15 minutes of conversing. They heard the microphone squeak. SecNav was at the stage in front out two body guards. "Good Evening ladies and gentlemen. I'd like to welcome you to the annual NCIS Christmas Charity karaoke sing-off."

He waited till the applause to die down to continue. "This year we decided to make teams by team leaders, all techs would be in one group, and MEs and scientist would choose what team they would like to be in. At the end everyone here that's not participating would choose a team that would take home the prize to the charity." After the second applause died he went on. "Let's have all the people not on teams yet up here."

Jenny, Ducky, Jimmy, Abby, and two other people got up the stage. "Okay here we have NCIS Director Jenny Shepard, ME Donald Mallard, ME assistant Jimmy Palmer, Forensic Scientist Abigail Scuito, and…"

"So who would like to take this lovely Director on their team? Everyone was silent because they had no idea how she sung. "Thanks a lot people." She glared at all the agents, who were squirming in their seats. "I'd like to be on Agent Gibb's team please." "Okay Agent Gibbs you have Jenny Shepard on your team."

Gibbs smiled. After that Abby, Jimmy, and Ducky where on their teams too. The other two went off somewhere.

"Well Agent Gibbs seems to be very popular…" Gibbs actually blushed a bit at the man. "Since you're that special, why doesn't your team go first?"

Gibbs looked at Abby. She answered her silent question by standing up and walking up to SecNav.

"I would like to go Sir!" She saluted and a few people from the audience laughed. SecNav chuckled a bit too. "Okay Abby what song would you like sing?"

Abby thought for a moment and leaned over and whisper inside his ear. He nodded his head. He handed her a second mic and went over to DJ system.

Abby took a seat on the wooden stool and waited for the song to begin.

"Okay ladies and gentleman, starting off the night we have Forensic Scientist Abigail Scuito singing…" He pressed a button on the system, "Just Dance by Lady Gaga!"

The beginning of the notes started to play and she stared at Gibbs, who just smiled at her.

She smiled back and took a deep breath; she brought the microphone to her mouth and started:

Red One  
Konvict  
Gaga

She stood up and put a hand on her hip and swayed right and left. A few guys let out a wolf whistle.

I've had a little bit too much  
All of the people start to rush.  
Start to rush babe.  
A dizzy twister dance  
can't find my drink or man.  
Where are my keys, I lost my phone.  
What's going on the floor?  
I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.  
Keep it cool what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, alright.

As she finished this she dropped her head and waited for the rest to continue.

Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance.

She pumped up her fist and started walking around the stage. She got off and started dancing around the tables. Everyone started cheering loudly for her.

Wish I could shut my playboy mouth.

She hovered her hand over her mouth

How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside out babe.  
Control your poison babe  
Roses with thorns they say.  
And we're all gettin' hosed tonight.  
What's going on the floor?  
I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.  
Keep it cool what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, alright.

Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance.

Everyone started to cheer loudly again.

When I come through on the dance floor checking out that catalogue.  
Can't believe my eyes so many women without a flaw.

And I ain't gonna' give it up, steady tryna pick it up like a call  
I'm gonna hit it, I'm gonna hit it and flex and do it until tomorrow, yeah  
Shorty i can see that you got so much energy  
The way you twirling up them hips round and round  
There's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me  
In the meantime stay, let me watch you break it down.

Everyone on Gibbs table had their mouths wide open, except Gibbs. They didn't know the girl can rap too.

Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance.

She started to dance around the stage again. She sat back down to do the next part.

Half psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint it's symphonic.  
Half psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic.  
Half psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint it's symphonic.  
Half psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic.

Go. Use your muscle; carve it out, work it, hustle  
I got it, just stay close enough to get it  
don't slow! Drive it, clean it Lysol, bleed it  
Spend the last dough  
(I got it)  
in your Pocko  
(I got it)

Her voice became a little deeper as the song ended.

Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance…

She smiled at Jenny, Ziva, Tim, Gibbs, Ducky, and everyone else at the table. She gave the mic back to SecNav and took a bow before she got off the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen please give up another round of applause for Miss. Abigail Scuito!"

The crowd and agents stood giving a standing ovation.

She walked to her table and was greeted with smiles and hugs.

Jenny: "Abby where on earth did you learn how to rap?"

Abby grinned at the redhead and looked at Gibbs, who was whistling and staring at the glass of bourbon in his hand.

The redhead followed her gaze and when it hit the silver haired agent, her mouth dropped open. As everyone else followed her gaze, they ended up with the same result.

Gibbs just looked at them and smiled.

Tony clearly being the most shocked cleared his throat. "Boss, I didn't know you could rap, let alone sing?"

Gibbs fixed his gaze on the certain special agent. "What's so surprising DiNozzo?"

He squeaked, "Nothing."

Jenny smiled at the way Tony was shifting in his seat. "Any more surprises Jethro?" She lifted her tumbler of golden liquid and raised it to her mouth. Just as she was going to swallow, he answered.

"Took 5 years of dance and 4 for cooking." Everyone look wide eyed at him, even Ducky because he forgot to mention that in their chats. Jenny choked on the liquid in her mouth.

She grabbed the napkin from the table and wiped up the stuff that fell from her mouth. Jethro then took the napkin and helped her. He accidently touched her cheek with his finger and it sent courses of lightning throughout her body.

She finally found her voice again. "Thank-you…"

"No problem."

Ducky: "Well Jethro, it seems to me that you should go next."

Gibbs shook his head, but one glance at his team, Jen, and Abby, got him sighing and standing up.

Abby turned to her fellow friends, "Guys listen, he's very good."

Tony: He can't be that good. Can he?

Abby: He's really good. He can change his voice to different tunes.

Palmer and McGee: Really?

Abby: Really

Ducky: I'm sure your just exaggerating a bit dear.

Abby: No he's really, really good.

Jenny: I did hear him sing in the shower once.

Everyone turned their heads to the redhead.

Jenny: WHAT? I walked in by accident…

Jenny looked at her hands and blushed.

Abby: He's 10 Caf-Pows good

Palmer: Wow Abby that's a lot for you.

As she was about to answer him, but SecNav started talking. "Okay or next singer, who is really scaring me because he actually came up…" The crowd laughed "Senior Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs!"

Everyone let out a big round of applause, except his team and some team leaders, waiting to see how he sung.

"Okay people he's going to start us off with a little Train. Leroy Jethro Gibbs singing Drive By!"

Tony and McGee was surprised he even knew the song.

Gibbs sat on the wooden stool and placed his mic at the stand. He put one hand around the mic and the other to his lap.

As the song started he just let the music take over:

On the other side of a street I knew  
Stood a girl that looked like you  
I guess that's déjà vu  
I thought this can't be true  
'Cause you moved to west LA  
Or New York or Santa Fe  
Or wherever to get away from me

Everyone was surprised how good he was. As he sang he thought of the day she left him.

Oh but that one night (He held a finger up for emphasis)  
Was more than just right  
I didn't leave you 'cause I was all through  
Oh I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell  
Because I really fell for you

(He had really fallen in love with her and was scared as hell that she didn't love him as much)

Oh I swear to you (He pointed his finger towards Jenny)  
I'll be there for you [he placed his hand at his heart](Because no matter what he was there)  
This is not a drive by (This would last forever)  
Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply  
Hefty bag to hold my love (To much love inside and not enough people to give it to)  
When you move me everything is groovy (Loved the way we danced)  
They don't like it sue me (I don't care what others think)  
Mmm the way you do me (His mind flashes back to Paris)  
Oh I swear to you  
I'll be there for you  
This is not a drive by-iii

On the upside of a downward spiral  
My love for you went viral  
And I loved you every mile you drove away  
But now here you are again  
So let's skip the "how you been"  
And get down to the "more than friends" at last

Everyone now was completely, utterly shocked, that he sang like this. Jen knew he was singing about them.

Oh but that one night (He held his finger up for one)  
Is still the highlight  
I didn't need you until i came to  
And I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell  
Because I really fell for you

Oh I swear to you  
I'll be there for you  
This is not a drive by  
Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply  
Hefty bag to hold my love  
When you move me everything is groovy  
They don't like it sue me  
Mmm the way you do me  
Oh I swear to you  
I'll be there for you  
This is not a drive by -iii

Please believe that when I leave  
There's nothing up my sleeve but love for you  
And a little time to get my head together too

As the song was dying he lowered his voice and his gaze was directly at Jen.

On the other side of a street I knew  
Stood a girl that looked like you  
I guess that's déjà vu  
But I thought this can't be true  
'Cause

Oh I swear to you  
I'll be there for you  
This is not a drive by-iii  
Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply  
Hefty bag to hold my love  
When you move me everything is groovy  
They don't like it sue me  
Mmm the way you do me  
Oh I swear to you  
I'll be there for you  
This is not a drive by-iii

As the song ended everyone and I mean everyone, even SecNav, had their eyes wide open and were clapping like crazy. Gibbs smiled and handed the microphone back to him. He jumped of the stage and started walking to the bar.

After staring at Gibbs all wide-eyed, he turned back to the audience. "Let's hear it one more time for Leroy Gibbs!" Everyone started cheering and clapping one more time.

Gibbs returned to his table and handed everyone a beer, a scotch for Ducky, and a glass of bourbon for him and Jenny.

Everyone just stared at him. "What?"

Tony: "Wow Boss who knew you had it in you."

Gibbs: Thanks, I think? How 'bout you Jen?

Jenny: Your singing is actually not deafening

Ziva: Have you gone cashews Jen?

Jen gave Ziva a skeptical look.

Tony slapped his hand to his forehead. "Peanuts Ziva, peanuts, Have you gone peanuts."

Ziva: Whatever that was amazing Gibbs, I never knew you could sing like that. Thanks Ziva.

Jenny just kept staring at her glass. She had to find a way to tell him that she still, and will forever love him. Just then an idea popped in her head. She set her glass down and walked out of her chair and to SecNav.

Everyone looked at her skeptically.

"Okay people..." Everyone turned their heads to the man in the grey suit. "Looks like we have our next singer. Please welcome NCIS Director Jenny Shepard."

Everyone clapped and waited for her to get settled.

She took a deep breath and listened as the tune started. _Here goes nothing_

**A/N Well what do you think so far? Good, Bad, Cookie PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :)**


	3. I don't have a title Things get hot?

**A/N Aloha people :) Here's the next chapter hope you enjoy it as much as I love writing it.**

"Okay people..." Everyone turned their heads to the man in the grey suit. "Looks like we have our next singer. Please welcome NCIS Director Jenny Shepard."

Everyone clapped and waited for her to get settled.

She took a deep breath and listened as the tune started. _Here goes nothing_

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

She remembered how her fear had always wanted to take over heart, but once she sees him all alone, she only cares for him and her love for him.

One step closer (To becoming more than friends)

I have died everyday waiting for you

Jenny let a tear fall out. Remembering the days after she left and how she wished she never did.

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

He has to understand that I have loved him from the first time I meet him.

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you (And will continue until forever)  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years (Please believe me, Jethro)  
I'll love you for a thousand more (Forever and Always)

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me (I would wait until you love me back)  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

She turned her head to Gibbs, staring right into his eyes.

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

With that she let the few tears fall. She wiped them away and everyone clapped. She walked back to her table and the only one that saw her cry was Gibbs. When she sat down everyone commented her singing and she forced a smile. Gibbs could always read her. He knew that everything she said was true.

He just wanted to pull her on his lap and hug her, kiss her, and tell her that he loves her too, but since it was so crowded he would have to wait till later.

When she sat back down, he just stared at her. Once acknowledged she turned her head and faced him.

"You were great". She gave him the first genuine smile out of the night.

"Thanks."

"Hey after this is over can you wait for me outside. I'll drive you home."

"Umm…Sure I'd love to, but what about Abby and Ziva?"

"They can get a ride from McGee."

She let out a hearty laugh, which he cherished. It was like music to his ears. He can hear it all day without getting sick of it.

After 30 minutes of chatting and talking, it was time another one of them got on stage. At this time Jenny was sitting next to Gibbs and laying her head on her shoulder.

"Hey Boss, Can I go?"

"Sure McGee, What you going to sing?"

"Uhh… Tony and I were going to do a duet."

"As long as you don't embarrass us, you can date each other for all I care."

McGee blushed and faced Tony, who just waggled his eyebrows at him. Jenny just giggled and snuggled closer to Gibbs, she missed this playful banter that she saw outside of work. And the closeness right now, made her feel safe.

As Tony and McGee made their way up to the stage, he kept mumbling '_he's going to kill us; he's going to kill us' _

Once on the stage Tony stood up while McGee sat on the chair. Tony hopped off the stage and came back with an Epiphone Vintage G-400 Electric Guitar Cherry. He handed it to McGee and a guitar pick.

"Okay Ladies and Gentlemen we have a treat for all of you. This song goes out for all of our NCIS agents and their teams. Tonight we have Agent McGee from Team Gibbs playing the song for you on the guitar instead of the machine and Special Agent Tony singing with him. Please give them a round of applause."

Everyone clapped while at the table they were having a convo of their own.

Abby: Did you guys know Timmy played the guitar?

Everyone: Nope

_Hmmmmm wonder how he is_

**ON STAGE:**

"Okay before we start, I'd like to say something." McGee toke a deep breath, "Boss please don't kill me, and Tony made me do it! If you're gunna' kill someone, kill him."

The audience members let out a huge laugh, while Gibbs smacked himself on the forehead. He felt bad for McGee.

McGee took one more breath and started to play the chords. Dun…de..dun…de…dunde…dun…dun…dedun…

Tony started out the first part:

There's a man who leads a life of danger.  
To everyone he meets he stays a stranger.  
With every move he makes, another chance he takes.  
Odds are he won't live to see tomorrow.

McGee toke a breath and belted out the chorus with him:

Secret agent man  
Secret agent man  
they've given you a number,  
and taken away your name.

All the NCIS agents started clapping like crazy:

McGee:

Beware of pretty faces that you find.  
A pretty face can hide an evil mind.  
Oh, be careful what you say. You'll give yourself away.  
Odds are you won't live to see tomorrow.

Both:

Secret agent man  
Secret agent man  
They've given you a number,  
and taken away your name.

Tony stepped of and started to do the Elvis Shimmy, while McGee just played the guitar solo out. Wold whistles and cheering could be heard everywhere.

Both:

Secret agent man  
Secret agent man  
They've given you a number,  
and taken away your name.

Tony:

Swingin' on the Riviera, one day  
and then layin' in the Bombay alley next day.  
Oh no, you let the wrong words slip while kissing persuasive lips.  
The odds are you won't live to see tomorrow.

Both:

Secret agent man  
Secret agent man  
They've given you a number,  
and taken away your name.

Secret agent man

As McGee played the last chords to the song, everyone started clapping and cheering like crazy.

McGee gave the guitar back to the tech he got it from and Tony and he came back to the table.

"McGee where did you learn how to play guitar?"

McGee turned his head to Gibbs and saw that Jenny was practically hugging is arm. He withdrew the smile and answered the man's question. "I learned when I was 5 years old."

Jenny: Well that was amazing. Can you teach me sometime, I always wanted to learn?

McGee gave her a skeptical look and looked at Gibbs. He turned his head back to her and smiled. "Sure anytime we're not busy."

"Thank-you." She untangled herself from Gibbs and walked across the table and gave him a kiss on the cheek. McGee turned several shades of red. Tony had to admit he was kinda jealous. She then stood behind Ziva. Ducky and Palmer had already gone because they had family business to take care of.

"Anyone need a drink?"

"Bourbon!" (I think you know who said that)

"Beer"

"Beer"

"Beer"

"Bloody Mary" (Kinda obvious)

"Okay one bourbon, three beers, and a bloody mary. Got it."

10 minutes later she returned the drinks and handed them to everyone.

Thanks everyone said.

Everyone was making small talk and laughing the night away. By then everyone had consumed around 3 drinks, while Gibbs and Jenny a little more. Gibbs can hold his bourbon, while Jenny had gotten a little tipsy. She was now literally sitting on Gibbs lap, because she needed the extra support. The good news is she was having fun, being herself, and all her walls fell down, and she became Jenny Shepard, not Director. Everyone was having a wonderful time 'till Tim coughed and pointed his finger towards the stage.

Everyone followed his finger and dropped their mouths. There stood the 3 people no one wanted to see. Right in the middle stood Jeanne Benoit and on the back Gibbs's Ex-wife Diane with Hollis Mann.

They turned their heads to SecNav as soon as he started talking. "Okay people this song's just for fun. We have three lovely ladies…" At this Jenny scoffed, so did Gibbs, and everyone else rolled their eyes. "…ready to sing their song, so when you're ready girls."

The three girls grabbed their mics and as the song started they all stood side by side.

Jeanne:

I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place  
And you're still probably working  
At a nine to five pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes

Diane:

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell

Hollis:

When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell

The three where staring at Gibbs and Tony. At this McGee and Ziva was giving Jeanne the glare, while Abby and Jenny were glaring at the other two. Tony was surprised to see that his 'brother' and Ziva would actually hate them for what she did. Gibbs was just amused. He was silently laughing to himself. Jenny's face was a little red. He'd always loved it when she was jealous or mad she would get so cute.

Jeanne:

Now where's your picket fence love  
And where's that shiny car  
And did it ever get you far  
You never seemed so tense love  
I've never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are

Hollis:

And truth be told I miss you

Diane:

And truth be told I'm lying

All:

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a girl that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then she's a fool you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell

Hollis:

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
where'd it all go wrong?

Jeanne:

But the list goes on and on

and truth be told I miss you

Diane:

And truth be told I'm lying

All:

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a girl that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then she's a fool you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell

Diane:

Now you'll never see  
what you've done to me

Jeanne:

You can take back your memories  
they're no good to me  
and here's all your lies

Hollis:

You can't look me in the eyes  
with the sad, sad look  
that you wear so well

Diane:

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a girl that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then she's a fool you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell

Hollis:

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a girl that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then she's a fool you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell

Jeanne:

When you hear this song  
I hope that it will give you hell

you can sing along  
I hope that it puts you through hell

When the song ended everyone in the audience started to clap, but the Major case squad table. The three women took a bow and walked off the stage. They headed towards their tables and Jenny was seriously about to punch them in the face. Jeanne came to the table and took Tony's beer and gulped it down before she left the door. Ziva was about to punch her in the face, but McGee held her back. While the other two just came by. Diane ruffled Gibbs silver mane and Hollis kissed him on the cheek, while Jenny was still on his lap. Jenny's face turned red with anger and was about to smack, kick, beat-up, and punch the crap out of the two. Luckily Gibbs knew and held her tighter around her arms and waist.

When they all finally left, Gibbs had let go and so did McGee.

Once she felt the arms loosen around her she twisted her waist and was glaring at Gibbs.

"WHY DID YOU HOLD ME BACK I WAS GOING TO SLAP THAT BITCH!"

Everyone was looking at the Director now. Abby, Tony, Ziva, and McGee were now telling people to move on with the evening, and that there was nothing to see here.

Gibbs was just laughing at how cute she looked. Her face calmed down a bit but she was still furious. "What's so funny!"

Gibbs withheld his laughter long enough to answer her. "It's funny because your trying to kill her for no reason or…"

"Or what?"

"You're jealous."

Jenny gave him an exaggerated look, but he knew she knew it was true.

This made Jen flush furiously. It made everyone else on the table (except Jethro) giggle with glee.

After 20 minutes of the fiasco, the night was almost over but a few more still had to sing.

When the Agent finished his song, everyone clapped, and SecNav started to speak again. "Okay after a short intermission we would have Probationary Agent Ziva David."

Ziva then turned her head to Jenny with a panicked look.

"Jenny please switch dresses with me!"

"What? Why!"

"Because the song I am singing does not go with this dress!"

After 10 minutes of arguing Jenny finally caved in and Ziva dragged her friend to the bathroom.

Ziva came out of the bathroom wearing the green dress with the black heels. '_Damn Jenny how big are your boobs exactly?_'

Ziva ended up fixing the top of the dress 3 times to keep it from falling.

When Jenny came out she was wearing Ziva's navy blue dress and dark blue heels.

The dress was a little tight around her chest and bottom area. '_Damn Ziva how small is your ass and boobs?'_ She thought to herself.

Once she stepped out of the door, her eyes landed on Gibbs. She already started blushing because he had his eyes wide and his jaw slightly opened. It was also uncomfortable because she felt other eyes on her.

She took her seat and sat uncomfortably.

It was then Gibbs realized all the vulture and hungry eyes on her. He twisted his fists into balls, and his knuckles went white. He was going to kill every guy that walked passed her.

Jenny saw this and smiled inwardly. She loved when he got jealous. It was cute… but deadly.

Just then FBI Director, Director Richard Pruitt, came to their table and stood next Jenny.

At the way he was staring at Jenny's chest Gibbs was going to punch him square face.

He turned his head to the whole table. "Agent Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, Timothy…" and when his eyes landed on Jenny we let out a shitty face-eating grin. (Imagine how mad Gibbs was? I'm laughing thinking about it :) )

"Director Shepard"

Jenny turned her head and gave him a small smile. "Director Pruitt. I didn't know you were coming tonight?"

"Well why wouldn't I go if I knew you were going to be here."

'_That's it he crossed the fucking line!' _Gibbs got out of his seat rapidly and before anyone could blink they saw him red faced and dragging the FBI Director out the back door.

Abby was giggling with glee. "He's going to get it now."

Everyone couldn't help but smile at the giddy Goth. They just hope they didn't have to bail Gibbs out of federal prison.

**A/N : What's Ziva going to sing? What happens out back? Would Gibbs go to prison when it's almost Christmas? Would Abby's plan work? Would I continue this story? :) R&R**


	4. Things get heated Sort of

**A/N : HEHE I continued the story even if you said no :) I like writing too much. So here's what you been waiting for…I think :) R&R PS: sorry for the long wait I was in Washington DC for a couple of days. Getting some real NCIS action and moments there :)**

'_That's it he crossed the fucking line!' _Gibbs got out of his seat rapidly and before anyone could blink they saw him red faced and dragging the FBI Director out the back door.

Abby was giggling with glee. "He's going to get it now."

Everyone couldn't help but smile at the giddy Goth. They just hope they didn't have to bail Gibbs out of federal prison.

He dragged the Director right out the door and pushed his back to the brick wall. He was holding his collar, while his face was 2 inched away from his.

"What the hell!" He screamed.

Gibbs moved his head closer till his nose was just hovering his. "You stay the hell away from her! You got that? She's mine, always and forever."

This time the Director was scared as hell he could have peed in his pants.

"I'm sorry!" His voice was reeking with fear, terror, and pain.

Gibbs reluctantly let go, but once the Director was trying to straighten his coat, he pushed back against the wall.

"Promise me you will stay away and your little friends too. I will hunt you down and hurt you. I don't care if I go to jail or lose my job…"

"I WILL get you." Gibbs said emphasizing the WILL

"I promise, I SWEAR!"

This time Gibbs let go and the Director ran to the door. He knew that he had higher power than Gibbs, but he knew better then to mess with him. He was scary as hell to him.

After Gibbs straightened his shirt he walked up the few stairs and back into the bar. When he walked in and sat down, all he saw was eyes on him.

Abby: "Sooooo, What happened?"

Gibbs just ignored Abby and grabbed Jen by the wrist. He walked up to Ziva. "Hey can I take your turn and you go after?"

"Sure, but…" But before she could continue he pointed to McGee and Tony to join him to the stage, which they quickly replied yes (Who says no to Gibbs without getting hurt?), and he dragged her up to.

SecNav: "What are you doing Agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs: "I'm taking Ziva's turn she's going next"

S: Well okay….

SecNav then went back to the Mic. "Ladies and Gentlemen we have a slight change of plans. Instead we would have Agent Gibbs singing accompanied by Agent McGee and DiNozzo." Everyone cheered as they were happy to hear him sing again. Gibbs inserted a CD into the computer/DJ and went to his seat.

Tony and McGee took their seats at the back of Gibbs.

Gibbs turned his head to the two. "Hope you guys know how to rap." He turned his head back front and took Jenny into his lap.

While Tony and McGee was freaking out in their heads, Jenny asked "Jethro what the hell are you doing?"

You could tell by the way she was slurring slightly that she was on her way to getting drunk.

He leaned in to whisper into her ear. "I'm singing to you…and only you."

The warm breath on her ear was enough to send shivers down to her toes and back up.

Some of the women in the audience were jealous of Jen. Even some with husbands, but she didn't care.

As the song started, it told Tim and Tony to start vocalizing. They did as what was told on the screen and were quite good actually. As people started to notice what song they were doing, they started cheering and clapping.

Gibbs:

I know you want me  
I made it obvious that I want you too

He started swaying her side to side.

Tony:

So put it on me  
Lets remove the space between me and you

He started looking at Ziva and she blushed.

Tim:

Now rock your body  
Damn I like the way that you move  
so give it to me, oh Oooooohhhh...  
Cause I already know what you wanna do

Abby and His eyes meet and instead of her blushing, it was McGee.

Gibbs:

Here's the situation  
Been to every nation  
Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do  
You know my motivation  
Given my reputation  
Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude

It was now Jenny's turn to blush. She blushed so hard it was almost the color of her hair.

Gibbs got up and took Jenny with him. He held the Mic in one hand and the other on her waist. He started swaying her, but when the tempo was faster. It was more like Dirty Dancing **(A/N Love that song:] ) **

Tony:

But tonight I'm loving you

McGee:

Oh you know

Tony:

That tonight I'm loving you

McGee:

Oh you know

Tony:

That tonight I'm loving you

McGee:

Oh you know

Tony:

That tonight I'm loving you

McGee:

Oh you know

The whole time they were singing, they were looking at Abby and McGee. Like they were the only people in the room, well besides Gibbs and Jenny.

Gibbs:

You're so damn pretty  
if I had a type then baby it would be you  
I know you're ready  
if I never lied, than baby you'd be the truth

This time they went back to swaying, but it was still pretty rated…well for Abby at least.

McGee:

Here's the situation  
been to every nation  
Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do

Tony:

You know my motivation  
given my reputation  
please excuse me I don't mean to be rude

Gibbs:

But tonight I'm loving you  
Oh you know  
That tonight I'm loving you  
Oh you know  
That tonight I'm loving you  
Oh you know  
That tonight I'm loving you  
Oh you know

Tony:

Tonight I'm gonna do  
everything that I want with you  
everythin' that you need  
everything that you want I wanna honey  
I wanna stunt with you  
from the window  
to the wall  
gonna give you, my all  
winter n summertime  
When I get you on the springs  
I'm a make you fall

Tony's rapping was okay, but it was a little shaky. Most likely from being nervous.

McGee took a deep breath and started.

Tim:

You got that body  
That make me wanna get on the boat  
Just to see you dance  
And I love the way you shake that ass  
Turn around and let me see them pants  
You stuck with me  
I'm stuck with you  
Let's find something to do  
(Please) excuse me  
I don't mean to be rude

He was surprisingly good. Even Gibbs turned his head and gave him a grin, while Tony, Ziva, Abby, and Jenny just let their mouths hang open.

Everyone was bought back to normal as Gibbs sang the last part.

Gibbs:

But tonight I'm loving you  
Oh you know  
That tonight I'm loving you  
Oh you know  
That tonight I'm loving you  
Oh you know  
That tonight I'm loving you  
Oh you know  
That tonight I'm loving you

That tonight I'm loving you  
Yeah

Everyone started cheering and clapping and just going absolutely wild. Even some women went up and told him their likings, but didn't want to go too far. That being they saw what happened with Jenny and Hollis.

The whole time Jenny was just glaring at them. With a finale bow and a clap from SecNav, the four went back to their table. When there, Ziva's and McGee's eyes were wide and shocked.

"Ziva Hurry up and sing so Jenny can get out of this dress."

Ziva quickly obeyed Gibbs order and went to the stage. When the rest were seated, Jenny leaned in closer to whisper in Gibbs's ear.

"You don't like the dress?" Her warm breath was intoxicating. Both figure-ly and physically because of all the bourbon she had consumed so far. It sent shivers to his brain to toes, then back up and all around.

Gibbs just leaned in and whispered in her ear, creating the same effect on her, one million times stronger though. "I _love_ it; I just hate all the damn smug bastards staring at you."

Gibbs pulled away and Jenny had to smirk. Jealously looked cute on him, only if you were on the right side of it then it's cute.

They both turned their heads to the stage once the microphone made small high pitch sound, indicating Ziva was about to sing.

**A/N: Sorry about the late post :( Was at Washington with my husband. Only time I get to see him when his not in war. R&R It keeps my creative juices flowing.**


End file.
